fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie Aprile
Richie Aprile Was the older brother of dimeo Crime Family boss Jackie Aprile.after Jackie and his friend Tony Soprano robbed a card game hosted by Feech La Manna They were wanted dead but Richie intervened on their behalf.for an unknown reason Richie Was sent to prison and was angered that his associate Beansie Gaeta never came to visit him.Tony rose to be boss In the absence of Richie Which Richie resented him for.the first thing Richie did upon coming out of prison was attack Beansie at his own resturaunt.Tony informed Richie that Beansie Made him a lot of money and cautioned Richie against inflicting more Violence on him.Despite this Richie drove a car into Beansie Which left him as a parapalegic.Tony confronted Richie and threatened him with severe consequences of he ever disobeyed his authority again.Around this time Richie resumed his old relationship with Tony's sister Janice though this may have been an attempt to rise in the organization through nepotism.Richie loaned Money to Tony's childhood Friend Davey Scatino and cut him off When he began to miss payments.When Richie came to the executive game he was angered to see Davey playing there when he still owed him thousands of dollars.Richie tried choking Davey but was stopped by Tony Who could not afford to lose face by allowing one of his players to be harmed.Tony took Richie outside and told him he wasn't getting anything until Davey paid his debt to him.While going home Janice urged Richie to make a move on Tony but he was reluctant.Richie Was so confronted by Paulie Gualtieri and Silvio Dante who demanded He have his nephew Vito build a ramp for Beansie.Richie felt insulted by this but caved when he discovered that Tony had put them up to it.Richie also complained to Matt Bevilaqua and Sean Gismonte about his hatred for Tony's nephew Christopher Moltisanti who had abused his neice Adrianna La Cerva(though Richie Was more concerned that Chris was breaking mafia rules by hitting someone who wasn't his wife that he was concerned for his neice.Bevilaqua and Gismonte then decided to Kill Chris as a favor to Richie.Chris Killed Gismonte in self-defense but Bevilaqua got away.Bevilaqua approached Richie for help but was rejected as Richie Knew that Tony Would Kill him if he gave protection to someone Who had tried to Kill his nephew.Richie revealed Bevilaqua's initial involvement to Tony leading to his execution at the hands of Tony and Big Pussy Bonohenseiro.due to the situation With Scatino Richie became a partner in his store.Tony and Richie Squeezed Money out of the store in,buying expensive merchandise on the store's credit and selling it on the street.Richie Was unhappy With the cut he got from the bust out and approached Tony's Uncle Junior to suggest they had Tony Killed Which Junior rejected.Tony was upset that Richie involved his nephew Jackie Aprile Jr in the family as he had promised Jackie Sr to keep his son away from crime.after Tony ordered Richie to stop selling cocaine along the garbage routes with his uncle Richie took the opportunity to turn Junior against his nephew.Junior Eventually agreed but instructed Richie to gather some allies.When Richie Failed to Convince Albert Barese to be involved Junior decided that Richie Would never last long as Boss and informed his nephew of Richie's plans.Tony arranged for Richie to be killed.However before this could be carried out Richie for into an argument With Janice over his son's suspected Homosexuality and struck her in the face for daring to defend it.Janice responded by Shooting Richie dead. Category:Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Mobsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Homophobic Characters Category:Parents Category:Loan Sharks